The present invention relates to a program-controlled production machine or machine tool, also referred to below as a machine for short, together with a method of operating such a machine. Here, the term production machine or machine tool is generally to be understood as a program controlled automation system, and hence for example also as an industrial robot.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Production machines and machine tools are known in the art. The term machine tool is used to refer to all machines which are used, among other purposes, for processing work on workpieces with tools in mechanical engineering and toolmaking. Machine tools thus include, especially, so-called NC- or CNC-machines. One example of a production machine is a printing machine. It is well-known that an industrial robot is a programmable universal machine, which is intended and equipped for processing work on and handling of workpieces and for assembly activities.
In the case of machines of the aforementioned type, an operator can usually influence, for example parameterize or configure the machine. Displays required for these purposes, for example in the form of outputs with a display device in the form or similar to a display screen, or inputs for example via a keyboard or the like, are typically performed via an operator control and monitoring system. Such an operator control and monitoring system can be realized as a device which is stand-alone but is assigned to the production machine or machine tool, or as functionality which is incorporated into the production machine or machine tool. When an operator control and monitoring system is referenced hereinafter, this is always meant to include both possible forms of embodiment.
In the operation of the production machine or machine tool, the operator control and monitoring system is used, for example, to display system states (position information, status or error messages, etc.). Dialog masks used for this purpose have until now been programmed specifically for each application situation, and are integrated either permanently or for downloading into a so-called run-time environment of the production machine or machine tool.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved machine of the aforedescribed type and a method for its operation, which permits greater flexibility in the specification and/or processing of dialog masks or the like.